A Bad Day In Heaven
by KoreanAloeJuice
Summary: Nixie Nightshade is not like everyone else, something she's been aware of her entire life. Her Wild Magick is an unparalleled weapon and her control of the Elements is a great asset to healing, leaving her to be both Creator and Destroyer. When her bestfriend, Lily Evans, is threatened, Nixie decides to be a thorn in Voldemort's side until the day he's cold and dead. J/L SB/OC


A/N: This is a fanfic, and I'm really sorry if this offends some people's tastes, but I have changed the timeline to suit my needs because I wanted heroes that are more relatable than random people from the 70s. If things are inaccurate and you're TERRIBLY upset by it, you can point it out, but remember that flamers will be used to roast marshmallows.

Thoughts: _Italics_

Speech: "Normal text"

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)_

- Whisper, Evanescence

Chapter One: Long Forgotten

The rain that falls through the ruined ceiling is no longer the torrential outpouring of anguish that it had been but ten minutes ago. It mingles with my tears of shock and despair, the taste of acrid pollution mixing with the cleansing salt of sadness. All I can think of is Madam Pomfrey's distressed cries for my help and Lily's panicked face. My heart seems to be in a perpetual state of numbness as I drag the injured living away from the irreparable dead.

If it isn't bad enough that I, an eighteen year old Seventh Year Hogwarts student, am surrounded by blood and gore, I am also covered in it, and it isn't even my own. I had arrived just in time for the last of the attackers to still be lingering and was caught in the crossfire, my magic once again proving that I am too instable to be in battle. The Death Eater had raised his wand in my direction and the next thing I knew, my magic had ripped him up, from inside out, flesh and other unsatisfactory substances splattering everything in the vicinity. After that, it hadn't been difficult to turn the tide because, to be honest, who would be brave enough to retaliate after witnessing that? I shake the macabre thoughts from my mind and continue to find all the wounded and drag them to the cleanest area so that Madam Pomfrey can begin her work. I heave a sigh and drop the limp wrist I was holding as I feel the slow pulse of life fade into stillness. Once the last person has been moved over to Madam Pomfrey, I begin to help her stabilize the many wounded so that they can be moved to either the Hogwarts Infirmary or St. Mungo's for further treatment. Fears attempt to draw me away from the calm I've created but I force them away with several deep breaths and begin the process of preventing loss.

The familiar ritual of bandaging, splinting and force-feeding potions is strangely calming and I slowly draw away from the shocked silence that was instilled when I'd killed the Death Eater. Madam Pomfrey raises a questioning eyebrow and I give her a swift nod, not willing to speak in the silence that has settled around the once elegant and no longer beautiful ballroom. It is the first time that Lily and I have been to a battle site, Lily normally keeping the students of Hogwarts calm while several teachers were called away to fight and I normally keeping the Hospital Wing fresh and ready for the injured that were sure to arrive. However, this time Pomfrey had called me for extra aid and Lily had been too stubborn to stay behind without me. There is a sudden scuffle of rapid footsteps and Lily's frantic cries reach my ears.

"Nixie, Nix! Please, you have to come. Please, please, please!" Tears obscure her vivid green eyes, yet fright puts them in sharp relief on her deathly pale face.

Pomfrey nods at me, signalling I can go, and I gather my Healer's satchel and sprint after Lily. As soon as I'm near enough, she grabs my hand and drags me through mansion-turned-horror-movie. After several corners and a few passages, Lily and I are in an extravagantly decorated parlour that perfectly depicts the Pureblood "superiority". A head of messy black hair is buried in the prone form of a woman who is very familiar to me. A few tears drip from my eyes and I swallow back a quiet sob. _Why, why did it have to be Mrs Potter? Of all the people in the world, why her? _I then notice how Sirius Black clings to his brother-in-all-but-blood, James Potter, who clings to his mother's dead body. I exhale deeply and offer a small prayer to the Gods, asking for Mrs Potter's safe arrival in paradise. As I attempt to step forward, a serious looking Professor Dumbledore puts a hand on my arm. I turn to him questioningly, trying to make no sound so as not to disturb James and Sirius in their grieving.

"Miss Nightshade, a word if you will," his voice brooks no argument, and I nod and follow him out of the room.

"Headmaster, sir?" My voice sounds high and pathetic, an unnecessary disturbance to the raw emotions surrounding us.

He clears his throat softly, and there's a sad twinkle in his eye. "I understand that you are great friends with Miss Evans and that you offered her shelter after her parents were murdered?"

At my almost imperceptible nod he continues, "I would appreciate it if you would extend that offer to Mr Black and Mr Potter, if it is not too much. I ask only because I know that they would be truly safe in your family home and that there would be no unnecessary despair surrounding them."

I take yet another deep breath as I think about and then give another small nod. "Of course, Professor, it's no trouble; I have more than enough space."

I curse myself as he gives me a troubled but thankful smile. In all likelihood, Black and Potter do not remember me at all, even if they do remember Lily, because while James had a serious crush on Lily even after they graduated in our Fourth Year, awkward tomboy Beaters are not remembered, even if they are said crush's best female friend.

We return to the room and Lily clutches at my hand as Dumbledore carefully shakes Black and Potter out of their reverie and speaks to them, about what I don't actually know, but it is probably their new living arrangements. Blood is matted in Black's and I see how Potter is carefully not putting weight on his right foot, which is sticking out at a strange angle. I move forward, not meaning to eavesdrop but needing to help them, to do anything to ease their pain, no matter how small the deed. They fall silent as I approach, clearly not wanting unwelcome ears.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Once again, my voice is a silly, girly squeak. "Can I quickly take a look at Black?"

Dumbledore nods and waves a hand absently and then continues to talk to Potter while I grasp Black's elbow and walk to one of the less damaged chairs. He doesn't argue as I force him to sit and begin testing him for concussion, he doesn't even protest when I shine wand light in his eyes. _Shock, definitely._

"Any wooziness, nausea, fatigue and dizziness?" My voice seems more normal now, probably due to the calm brought about by actually doing something instead of staring worriedly.

He doesn't answer for a few seconds, then he shakes himself, seeming to realise I asked him something. "Huh, um… No?"

It sounds more like a question than an answer, but I nod and take him back to Dumbledore, deciding to have Pomfrey check him over, too, as I don't like the amount of blood in his chin length, raven hair. I crook a finger at Potter and he limps over to sit where his friend sat. I begin patting down his leg and he recoils, scandalised shock in his hazel eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Calm it, Potter, I'm not molesting you, I'm checking you for breaks and what not."

He stares at me for a bit, and then a wild sounding bubble of laughter escapes his lips. "Sorry, you just don't see many Medi-Witches in school uniform. Actually, you're the first one I've seen."

A small smile curves my lips and I shake my head. "Not a Medi-Witch, I'm in my third year of my Healing Mastery, seventh year of Hogwarts."

He tilts his head as I mutter a spell to scan his leg further, just in case. "Early start, yeah? Don't people normally take on Masteries after school?"

I shrug. "Diffindo! Yeah, I suppose. I just thought that I might begin as soon as I can to save time after school."

His trouser leg falls off neatly where my spell ripped it. A quick rummage through my satchel and I begin smearing various salves on his leg to minimise spell burns and prevent bacteria from getting in his cuts. There is silence for a short while, excepting Black and Dumbledore's hushed voices. Abruptly, I pull his bone straight while he's distracted by his thoughts. He gives a yell of pain and Lily, Black and Dumbledore whip around to stare at us. I blink owlishly back at them and Potter gives me a venomous glare that softens as the pain of having bones straightened dies down. They all relax again and Lily comes towards us from her lonely spot by the door.

"Nixie? Was that necessary?" Her eyes are wide and accusing.

I give one of my shrugs and shake my head, pointing my wand at his leg and muttering a quick "Ferula!"

Bandages and a splint quickly wrap themselves around his leg. It won't last too long, just long enough until Pomfrey can heal him. He makes a surprised sound and I pat his leg, digging in my satchel and pulling a lollipop. Lily glares at me and Potter just gives me this puzzled look, but we hear a rough bark of laughter from Black. My smile widens. _Mission accomplished, laughter has been brought back to life!_

"Been a good boy, huh, Prongsie?" Black no longer has that startled note in his voice and Dumbledore even smiles somewhat as I stick the candy in Potter's hand.

"Very well, Miss Evans, Miss Nightshade, Mr Black and Mr Potter, I shall be taking my leave now. I will also have all your things sent to Miss Nightshade's home so that you all can settle for the rest of the Easter Break. Mr Potter, Mr Black, if Alastor tells me that the two of you have appeared for work over the next week, I shall be highly upset. Miss Nightshade, I trust you shall keep them down and get them healed?"

I give yet another nod and cast suspicious eyes at Black and Potter. Lily laughs and shakes her head. _I definitely have my work cut out for me over Easter. _I huff. Lily seems to sense my unease and begins to lead Potter away from the room, Black automatically following. I stick a hand in my bag and pull out a pure white sheet but think the better of it, deciding not to destroy what might be the crime scene to a deliberate murder. After brushing away another tear, I conjure the illusion of a single red carnation in Mrs Potter's hand and quickly leave after them.

The ballroom is bustling with activity when I return. All the Order members seem to be at Hogwarts already, leaving St. Mungo's Medi-Wizards to deal with wounded civilians and Aurors. The more able Aurors are already setting up the crime scene and counting the dead. It wouldn't be strange for me to be here with Black, Potter and Lily as I'm Lily's friend and she would've probably come at Potter's request, being his friend and all. I quickly joined them and tried not to look suspicious about being at a place full of the dead and wounded. I scan the room quickly, noticing that Pomfrey is not present.

I yawn and rub my eyes tiredly. "What's the time?"

Black looks at his watch and I smother another yawn. "Twenty five to two."

I don't ask any more questions as no one seems to want to speak very much, and we continue watching the emergency services run around like hyperactive ants. Water drips down my back from my plait and I give a small shiver, pulling out my wand and quickly casting Drying and Warming Charms on the four of us. It's still raining somewhat, so I quickly fade into myself and concentrate, calling on my power to make a shield against the rain. Black and Potter gawk about like startled shrews as barely visible, glowing runes appear in a ring around us and the rain stops falling in a neat circle.

The next few hours are a blur of exhaustion and questions, until finally Moody with his freaky eye says we may go. By then I'm practically sleeping where I stand and the rain has completely abated. I stare at the floor, noticing that the rain has washed a lot of the blood away and feeling disgust at the green glow of the Dark Mark coming through the ceiling. I shake my head as Black waves a large hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say intelligently.

Lily laughs. "Tired, are you? Me too, let's go home."

I frown as I realise that home will now have two injured boys whom I haven't seen properly for three years in it. A sigh escapes my mouth and I shake off my discomfort. _You're being rude, you know? _I growl soundlessly at my inner goody two shoes to shut up. _Oh, don't take that tone to me; just think of it as a favour to Mrs Potter._ Lily takes Potter's hand and twists, a small pop signalling that they Apparated. Black stares at me with an eyebrow lifted speculatively and I frown and grab his hand focusing on my home. I don't Apparate like normal witches and wizards, as I don't quite like the whole squeezed-through-a-tube feeling. Instead, I harness a long forgotten magic from my very convoluted past and 'mist' out. Black and I disappear in sparkles of light and reappear in the pathway leading to my front gate. Lily and Potter are already by the big mahogany door, but Black looks around sceptically, clearly not seeing the big mansion made of creamy white stone due to my family's wards and enchantments. I pull his arm to make him bend to my level, noticing that he is at least a foot taller than me.

I whisper in his ear, "Welcome to Haven."


End file.
